fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower) Battle Quote * Unfortunately, you must die here. You should never have defied the goddess. Vs Byleth * Gilbert: If you side with the Empire... If you turn your sword on the church and on the Kingdom... I care not who you are. I will end you just the same. Vs Annette * Gilbert: Annette, throw down your arms! * Annette: I'm sorry, Father. But I have made my choice. I'm not going back to the monastery, to the Kingdom, or to you, Father! * Gilbert: Forgive me, Goddess. Annette. If you side with the Empire, I will have no choice but to kill you. Retreat Quote * Gilbert: 'In my master's name, I cannot allow myself to fall here... I must withdraw. * '''Seteth: '(If Gilbert is defeated first) You will survive this hardship! Just hold on! Chapter 18 (Crimson Flower) * I was trusted to protect the future of the nation. The royal bloodline itself! I cannot yield! I will fulfill my duty even if I must forfeit my life! Vs. Byleth * '''Gilbert: I can only lament that you chose to side with the Empire. I am a royal knight, and I will destroy all of His Majesty's foes! Vs. Annette *'Gilbert:' Annette. I knew this day would come. *'Annette:' Yes... And so did I, Father. Be warned that I will push you aside, even if I must use force to do it. *'Gilbert:' I understand. Goddess... this is surely a chastisement from you. Death Quote * Majesty... I beg...forgiveness... My promise to you... I...could not... Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * "His Highness! And... Professor? We must speak later." Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return Vs Cornelia * Cornelia: Ah, your face brings back memories... Still alive, are we, Gustave? * Gilbert: Prattle on, Cornelia. Faerghus will not be cowed by the likes of you. * Cornelia: How very dull... Vs Annette (Unused) * Gilbert: Annette, throw down your arms! Would you really fight your father? * Annette: I can't do it, Father! I can't betray Mother and my uncle! If I have to defeat you, then so be it! (After Annette is killed (unused)) * Annette: Father, I beg you...Instead of me...help Mother... (Annette’s sprite disappears from the map) * Gilbert: Yes, I promise, Annette. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Listen to the others and harmonize. Work together. The same in music as on the battlefield." Cooking * "I have some experience with cooking. I am sure I can aid you in the kitchen. How the meal tastes affects the morale of the troops. An army marches on its stomach, you know." Dining Hall * "This smells good. I thank you." * "This is my favorite dish. Did someone tell you?" (Favorite dish) * "I have a bitter memory associated with this dish. Of course I'll eat it, but..." (Disliked dish) With Dimitri * Gilbert: '''Your Highness. Did I fail to teach you proper table manners? * '''Dimitri: '''What? Oh... Thank you. I will be more careful. I developed a bad habit these past five years. Support Level * '''Gilbert: This is quite delicious. * Dimitri: So you say, but you do not seem to be eating. Are you feeling all right, Gilbert? With Annette Unknown support level: * Annette: Eating alone is nice, but I think I prefer eating with a friend. * Gilbert: This smells good. I thank you. Unknown support level: * Gilbert: Pardon me, Professor. I am happy to accept your invitation, but... * Annette: Well, to tell you the truth, I'm...at a loss as to what I should talk about. Unknown support level: * Annette: Haha! The food tastes great today, but my father can cook very well too! * Gilbert: I certainly know the basics of cooking. Please, allow me to treat you next time. Recruitment "His Highness! And... Professor? We must speak later." Gifts * "Why would you give me such a thing?" (Disliked gift) * "Thank you." (Liked gift) * "This is wonderful. Know that I accept it with gratitude." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Ah! Thank you for bringing me this. Life without it was difficult." * "No, that does not belong to me. I suggest you speak to others." Tea Party * "I am honored to be invited." * "The scent... It seems we have similar tastes in tea." (Favorite tea: Almond Blend, Lavender Blend) Introducing Own Topic * "Waking up first thing in the morning is a pleasant way to begin your day. Try it sometime." *"I am an unforgivable sinner. I do not deserve a peaceful life." *"I am sorry, but relaxing is…not a skill I possess." *"I enjoy a bit of fishing. I hear you do as well?" *"It’s true that strength alone will not make you powerful. Yet you will not become powerful without it." *"I’ve served the royal family for decades, and marched through history by their side." *"No judge, not even the goddess herself, will bring me to justice. Though I deserve it." *"Spear, sword, archery, martial arts, soldiery… I believe I’ve mastered most things worth mastering." *"The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is the nation of proud knights. I love that country… and miss it deeply." Observe * End * "Thank you for the invitation, Professor. Please call me again anytime." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Hmm. I find it difficult to believe I was wrong." ** Critique: "I must continue my training." ** Console: "No consolation is needed." * Great: "That was good exercise." * Great: "I would like to do this again sometime, Professor." * Perfect: "I'm good now, am I?" ** Praise: "I appreciate the praise, Professor." Group Tasks Level Up *"Age takes it's toll." (1 or 2 stats up) *"Maybe i'm not a total waste." (3 to 7 stats up) *"Reminds me of my youth." (4 stats up) *"Ah, still had room to grow." (4 stats up) Skill Level Up *"Always something new to learn." *"Some new insight." *"Very well, then." Skill Mastered *"Seems I'm adequately trained." Class Quotes Certification Exams *"Sucess." (Passed) *"Failure? Shame on me." (Failed) Class Mastery *"Seems I'm adequately trained." Reclassing * Battle Quotes When Selected *"My orders?" (Full/High HP, post time skip) *"We must... be prudent." (Medium HP) *"Proceed carefully..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Child's play!" *"You're soft!" *"Not enough." Critical Attack *"It's over!" *"I see right through you." *"Make your peace!" *"So many openings..." Gambit * "Our plan is ready!" Gambit Boost *"I'll lend a hand!" *"We're in this together." Defeated Enemy *"On my honor as a knight!" *"You were unprepared." *"All for Faerghus." *"I cannot lose!" Ally Defeats Enemy *"Reassuring." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks." *"Too kind." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts